The Storm's Precious Sky
by Silenzioso
Summary: Tsuna learned that he was bounded by the mafia, by the duty as the only heir of Vongola. His freedom was stripped. He has no choice, no matter how many times he protest. But his storm guardian seems to have a plan for him; a plan specially for him. Set in TYL. A/U. 5927
1. Prelude

**Tittle : The Storm's Precious Sky**

**Summary : Tsuna learned that he was bounded by the mafia, by the duty as the only heir of Vongola. His freedom was stripped. He has no choice, no matter how many times he protest. But his storm guardian seems to have a plan for him; a plan specially for him. Set in TYL. A/U. 5927**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Vongola Tenth stared tiredly at the corpse in front of him. He was tired of this- killing. He has gone way too used to killing that killing has became something akin to breathing to him. He seems to be tired of breathing too. Everywhere he goes, mafia follows. Whenever it is, mafia is there. No matter what, mafia is there. Even if he were to suicide, he would still be bound to mafia- trap in the curse thing that people call Vongola Sky Ring. Oh, how he wish to destroy the ring... but that would make his friends, families and famiglia sad, no? How troublesome. Friends... Families... Famiglia... Such troublesome creatures he is surrounded by.

"Very troublesome...," he muttered in hollow tone and eyes blank as he threw the gun he was holding elsewhere carelessly. "...I wish to take a nap...," he muttered with an exhausted sigh. _How troublesome to need to have nap..._

"JUUDAIME!" shouted his right hand man- Gokudera Hayato. Hayato ran to the Vongola Tenth in worry from the entrance of the old abandoned warehouse. Those beautiful emerald eyes were staring at his boss than the corpse then back at the boss; he too was used to corpse even before the Vongola Tenth. He ran to Vongola Tenth and worriedly asked, "Juudaime, would you want me to carry you out? You seem tired!"

"Hn... Please, Hayato," agreed the Vongola Tenth with a pleading strained smile. He staggered and was caught by Hayato. "I'm tired...," he muttered and closed his eyes, knowing full well that his storm guardian would be able to protect him.

Hayato softened his eyes at the sight of his boss's sleeping peaceful face. He smiled and carried his boss bridal style. "Juudaime, rest well and have a pleasant dream," he murmured into his boss's ear.

He knew his boss was very tired, not only physically but emotionally also. Vongola Tenth was a delicate and fragile creature that was not meant for the dark world... but the Vongola had tainted the angel in his arms. He swore if he got the chance, he would destroy Vongola.

Emerald eyes gleamed in the dark. "I'll protect _my_ Juudaime no matter what, even if I have to defy Vongola, Vendice or anything in existence, or not existence," he vowed darkly with resolute firm voice.

_Juudaime will always be the one I'll treasure, only him._

**Xxx**

Hayato smiled as he played with his boss's hair. He then caressed the sleeping face and neared their face. Their lips met for few seconds. It was just a short chaste kiss. A simple innocent kiss. A kiss that only he deserve. No one else would dare touch _his_ Juudaime.

"Soon... The plan will start," he muttered with a smirk and eyes narrowed eerily.

_Soon you'll be set free. Free from this world._

_And the game will start._

_For you as the prize._

_If we're in a fairy tale world, _

_You'd be the sleeping beauty and I'd be the prince that drives your eternal nightmares away._

_You'd be the trapped Rapunzel in the tower, and I'd be the prince to save you and give you freedom,_

_Or..._

_I'd be the witch that cast you asleep, away from the painful reality and troublesome duty._

_I'd be the dragon that protects you from the unworthy prince and drive away nuisance._

_I would be that person that you will only need. I'd be that person that you would only rely on. I'd be that person that sets you free._

_I'd be that person that will be there for you._

"...Because I love you, my sweet beloved Juudaime," murmured Hayato with a smile. "_My_ Juudaime."

**[A/N= Wow... I never thought I'd see the day I'd make Gokudera... Uh... Dark? Possessive? Well, I hope you readers like the prelude/ opening! Don't hesitate to suggest whatever you want! I'll do my best to make this one since this is my first time writing... 5927. Though I had planned this to be 6927, but oh well. Please review! They give me motivation (Don't know why... =_='' ) ]**

**[ P.S. =Please pinpoint my mistake coz I really want this to turn out well (Hopefully I will soon think of the 'game'... All I've plan is- Oh wait... I can't let out spoilers!) ]**


	2. Target 1

**TARGET 1**

Gokudera Hayato, the infamous right hand man of the well known Vongola Tenth, briefly scanned through the papers in his hand. Flipping pages to pages with his emerald eyes darting quickly from left to right at fast speed as it goes down then back up again when the page was flipped again.

The cool breezy air of the morning doesn't seem to affect him much despite being half naked with only wearing black plain expensive boxer at the balcony that faced the ocean. The ocean was indeed beautiful sight, but any woman would rather stare and admire the _statue_ aka Hayato.

His pale skin was smooth as it looks and those scars of dignified victory just set to make him more hot. The scars were in many forms, some were from a cut wound, some are from bullets and others and so on.

Some maids and butlers would wonder why their master would not get the scars removed through surgery. Of course these maids and butlers had the brains as not to ask; words traveled far and wide of the known fact that the silver haired right hand man was bad tempered. So it remained a mystery, another mystery of him.

Back to the story, the silver haired male had a frown creased together as if it would help him get his brain circulate and search for answer. His lips were pulled in a grim as he threw the papers on the glass table of the balcony. His slims fingers smoothly ran through his silver strands of hair. Even in distress, the Vongola right hand man of tenth generation looked appealing.

"Tch! Why can't they quit it already?! Provoking a famiglia! Now we lost another ally!" growled Hayato irritatedly. It would always be like this. Gain an ally, lost an ally the next. He swore if this goes on, the whole world would the Vongola's enemy. Just thinking about three certain people made him boil. _I__'ll surely shove my __dynamites down their mouth and get their stomach exploded with all their body parts torn apart!_

"Hayato...," a voice called out, sounding groggy.

At the familiar call, the silver haired right hand man snapped out of his thought and smiled, all thoughts earlier gone. If he were to hear his boss voice, surely he would instantly calm down and beat ease.

He went in back to the air conditioned room and made his way to his bed where he would find his boss laying there. Yesterday, he had brought his boss to his room to rest after his boss had fainted from overworking; not that it's uncommon. He wouldn't be surprised if he would find his boss fainting in his arms the next week, or sooner. Though, he didn't really mind because it would be him who his boss relies most despite how many people thought his boss was more close to the others.

Young brunette in his twenties with messy hair sat up in bed and stared at his right hand man. The half naked sight of his right hand man wasn't that surprising; it wasn't the first time. He himself wore nothing except his boxer, to which he had noted and guessed that his right hand man had bathed him while he was unconscious. If it was anyone else who had bathe him, he would be embarrassed. The only reason Hayato was special was because his right hand man was the person he relies most; not even Reborn, or Enma or his mother.

The bed creaked as Hayato sat on the bed on top of the duvet. The silver haired teen smiled and asked, "Would you like to have breakfast here or in the dining room with everyone?"

The brunette sat up and thought of the question for a while. Honestly, he wanted to stay here but that certainly be a 'no, no' in Reborn's dictionary. Maybe he should take the later since his family might be worried. After all, no one except Hayato knew he overworked which he would consider a miracle and was grateful for. His family's worries can get on his nerve. That decided, he replied with a small smile, "Down. I'm pretty sure they would be worried."

"Then would you want me to get your clothes from your room?" asked Hayato. While sending a maid would be much easier, it would raise suspicion; why would the storm tenth guardian ordered such odd thing? And certainly he would not want to be mistaken as a creep for his boss. Plus image of the famglia would be important. He never minded to commit any shame for his own doing, but to show shame that would be shown along with the famiglia and boss- that's another thing.

"Can I just use yours? I don't want to be late for breakfast," said the brunette.

Hayato nodded without question. It would not bring suspicion since his clothing are the same size as his boss and he got some clothes that his boss similarly had. Furthermore with his smoking habit gone, there would be no hint of smoking scent that stick to his clothes.

"Thank you," gratitude the Vongola Tenth to which he received a smile. When his storm got up, he let his mind wondered to the Vongola Sky Ring. Lifting his right hand up, he stared at the right that rested on his middle finger and grimaced. The ring just innocently brightened under the sunlight.

_What an eyesore of a ring. I could sell this piece of ancient ring, but that would be irresponsible for a Decimo to do. If only I wasn't the boss... _

**Xxx**

Breakfast was rather calm. Everyone had decided to stay a little longer to chat. Reborn and Kyouya were discussing about the up coming ball hosted by Vongola Famiglia in the annual of Decimo's inheritance. Mukuro was taunting Hayato who didn't really cared one bit which annoyed Mukuro greatly. Lambo was talking with Yamamoto about his school. Ryohei was talking with his wife on the phone.

Chrome though was staring at her boss since the beginning. Deciding to voice out her curiosity, she asked, "Bossu, have you been wearing Hayato-san's shirt?"

Everyone who had heard what the woman had said, turned their head to the Vongola Tenth. Some were thinking the wrong way while others were just innocent, or just dense.

The Vongola Tenth shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Who knows," he lied, not really caring. Inwardly, he was still thinking of the Vongola Sky Ring with hatred.

The silver haired right hand man receiving questioning stares scoffed and ignored them. _Busy body..._ Really, can't they have anything more important to do?

"By the way, Hayato, have you noticed that our boxers seem to decrease?" asked the brunette when he suddenly realized something. "I'm sure my boxer wasn't that small amount. Where do you thing the others went?"

Hayato shrugged his shoulders and suggested, "Maybe some crazy maids? The last time I pass by your room, I saw a maid going out of your room with red face and was giggling as if she was really happy." He didn't really cared if what he suggested was true since he knew no was no harm done for some stalkers to steal their pants. _Though if they dare lay a hand on my Juudaime, they better start writing their wills and pray to whatever god they worship._

Everyone else inwardly noticed that their boxers too was reduced. They wonder how they didn't notice such thing. _Am I that dense?_ was their thought.

"Then we need to buy more boxers," muttered the brunette. He turned to his right hand man and requested, "Could you order them for me?" Receiving a nod, he smiled.

"Wait, how does Hayato knows Tsuna's size?" asked Takeshi to Reborn. "Coz it's Hayato we are talking about," whispered Reborn. Takeshi made an 'o' shaped of the mouth in realization.

If it was anyone who knew everything about Tsuna, then it'd be Hayato, no doubt. How the silver haired right hand man knows, no dare think about it. It wasn't worth thinking about.

The Vongola Tenth yawned tiredly and looked at his watch. "Ah, Hayato, can you do my paperworks for me? I have a many meetings with various famiglias." At the nod he received, he smiled. He could always rely on his right hand man. _Still, meetings... How troublesome. Do people even know that I'm a very busy man with his freedom striped? Those mafia dons... At least they have more freedom than I. While I, who is and always will be bounded by the Vongola, don't. I don't even know how it feels to be free anymore._

Hayato peered at his boss at the corner of his eyes and sighed. He slipped his hand into his boss's and acted as if he didn't do anything.

At the warm touch of another's, the Vongola Tenth spun his head to his right hand man and smiled softly. His heart warmed up and his eyes softened. _Well, I got my best friend here for me. I'm sure Hayato is all I need to get through my life and move on._

The right hand man twitched a small smile when he felt his Juudaime tightened the hold, accepting his comfort and warmth. With eyes narrowed in possessiveness, he thought _Juudaime only needs me. My dear sky only needs his one and only storm. There would be no one who Juudaime needs more than me. After all, I care for him the most and soon I will be the one that sets him free from the law of Vongola._

_All we need is each other._

**Xxx**

That night, Hayato found his door being knocked rather repeatedly. He groaned and got off the bed, revealing his beauty of half naked. Since when he developed a liking to striping half naked, he doesn't know. _Maybe because of that Fairy Tail anime I watch years back? Who was it again? Hmm... His name was something that reminds me of tea... Gray, was it?_

When he opened the door, he saw his Juudaime looking distress. All sleepiness was gone and he pulled his boss in and closed the door, locking it. He knew how much his boss doesn't want anyone beside him to see such state.

"H-Hayato... Can I sleep with you?" he heard his Juudaime whispered, voice quivering in fright.

Wordlessly, he nodded and guided his boss to the bed. Under the duvet, he embraced the smaller trembling frame and whispered sweet comforts. This wasn't that uncommon. Every months at least five to eight times would his boss comes at night for comfort from the nightmare.

"I-I'm scared... I have a terrible dream...," whispered the brunette. _About this mansion in fire, falling to pieces... I'm scared... Scared that you be in it._

"Shuush. A dream would be a dream. Not reality," reassured Hayato, pulling the brunette closer.

The brunette nodded. He slowly stopped trembling as his fear went away while the heart beats of his storm calmed him down. The pace of the heart beat made him relaxed, especially when he was in his most trusted person's arms. Soon sleep consumed him, but he didn't resist like before. In his right hand man's arms, he felt secure and safe from the world and the Vongola.

Once Hayato heard the even soft breathing of his Juudaime, he snuggled closer and closed his eyes. "Please endure everything a little longer. Soon you will not have nightmares again. So please, I promise you everything will be okay. Just a little longer," he whispered to the sleeping brunette. _For I will be the one that set you free from everything that bounds you, my Juudaime. I forever will love you, my eternal love. _Possessively tightening the embrace, he placed a kiss on his Juudaime's forhead before placing his chin on the his Juudaime's head.

_For you, I'd do anything and won't let anything happen to you._

**[A/N: Well... This is rather short. But it's just the beginning. Some first few chapters will have nothing much so don't expect long chapters. The real part will start after a few chapters. Btw, if any of you want me to add somethings for the next chapter which would be the daily routine arc, please review or PM. Any confusion, don't be shy to ask. I may make a lot of mistakes and probably you'll find this boring like any other of my stories, but please bear with me! Point out any of my faults, or add some suggestion! I'll surely take it to heart!]**


End file.
